Service providers are businesses that provide subscription or web services to other businesses and individuals. Typically, service providers have a presence on the World Wide Web (web) through which they describe and offer their services. Users can navigate through web pages to obtain information about services being offered.
Many service providers provide customers with web-based requirements forms through which the customers can get price quotes for available services. The customer fills out the requirements form to specify requirements of desired services. For instance, a typical poster printing service provider would ask its customer to input requirements such as background color, ink type, size, and turnaround time for the poster to be printed. In response to the requirements input by the customer, the service provider returns the customer a price quote.
In order to receive multiple quotes, the customer fills out a different form at each web site of the service providers. Filling out forms at each site is time-consuming. This often limits the customer to visiting only a few sites and comparing a few prices.